


Found Family

by thewiredmemories



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming Out, Gen, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredmemories/pseuds/thewiredmemories
Summary: Alex could feel his anxiety rising, and he let out a shaky breath to try and calm his nerves. There was no coming back from this, but he couldn’t bring himself to take back what he had said. He also doubted his parents would agree to let it go so easily. So, he looked into his father’s eyes and uttered the two words he had kept hidden for so long, “I’m gay.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 276





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, and I don't think it's particularly good but here it is. I've watched this show three times already and had to contribute to the fandom. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope you enjoy it! By the way, the homophobia is relatively minor and only one minor slur is used. This chapter will focus on Alex's parents and the next will be about the band. Also, this is edited entirely by me, so any mistakes are my own.

"Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen”

“Amen,” Alex whispered as he pulled his hand away from his mother’s. He quickly picked up his fork, pierced a freshly- roasted potato, and shoved it into his mouth. His mother was the best cook, and he always looked forward to family dinners after a stressful day at school.

“So, how was school today? I know you had that math test you were worried about,” asked Alex’s father looking over at his son with a kind smile.

It didn’t matter what test Alex was taking or how much he had studied, he would always be worried about it. “I think I did okay, but I won’t know for sure until I get my grade. The teacher said he should hand them back by the end of the week.”

“Well, no sense in worrying about it now. I’m sure you did fine sweetie,” said Alex’s mom, “what you should be thinking about is what you are going to wear to junior prom. You’ll need to ask your date what color dress she’s wearing so you can match.”

This was not the first mention of prom, not even the first time this week and it was only Wednesday. Alex was tired of justifying his decision not to ask anyone to prom. The real reason that he didn’t have a date was because there would never be a girl who he would want to dance with more than he wanted to just spend time with his bandmates, but his parents didn’t know that. They didn’t know that he had never looked at a girl with the same starry eyes that Reggie did, that he never flirted with chicks after the band played the way Bobby did, or that he never flashed a smile at pretty girls hoping they might give him their number like Luke did.

“I told you that Reggie, Luke, Bobby, and I are all going stag this year. It’s junior prom anyway, there’s always next year.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll leave it be. Just promise me that you’ll at least dance with someone while you’re there. There has to be some girl you have your eye on.”

“Mom, honestly, I’m just really focused on school and figuring out where the band is going. Between studying, writing music, and practicing I don’t have any time left for a relationship,” Alex said through his last bite of roast. “May I be excused? Luke and I are supposed to meet and hang out tonight. We are working on a new song that we want to finish before our next performance.”

“Sure, son. You and Luke spend an awful lot of time together though. I swear every night you are either going to his house or to the studio. Be careful or someone might get the wrong impression,” his father chuckled to himself lightly.

Alex knew his father didn’t mean anything by his remark; he was just trying to make a joke. But, he also knew his parents thought that being gay was a sin. Many Sundays were spent in the pews of St. Joseph’s with the priest condemning homosexuals and the congregation nodding along in polite agreement. However, he couldn’t help but feel that they were wrong. Jesus taught people to love one another above everything else, so how could love in any form be wrong? 

Alex felt himself get angry. He was tired of hearing everyone telling him what he should want and should do. He was tired of the snide jokes his father would make in the car as they drove down streets with pride flags attached to flagpoles. He was tired of feeling like he was lying to his family and friends every time they asked him about a crush. Alex knew he would regret saying anything back to his dad, but the words came out anyway, “What if it wouldn’t be the wrong impression?”

He could hear the ting of silverware hitting a plate and looked over at his mother who was staring at him with wide eyes. After a minute of silence, Alex’s eyes shuffled over to his father who was looking down at the table with his hands clasped together firmly, a faint line developing across his forehead. “Alex, what are you saying?” he said exasperated.

Alex could feel his anxiety rising and he let out a shaky breath to try and calm his nerves. There was no coming back from this, but he couldn’t bring himself to take back what he had said. He also doubted his parents would agree to let it go so easily. So, he looked into his father’s eyes and uttered the two words he had kept hidden for so long, “I’m gay.”

His mom quickly tried to diffuse the situation, “Alex, honey, you’re just confused, right? You’ll meet a nice girl one day who changes your mind. I wouldn’t worry about it. You’re too handsome, smart, and talented to throw your life away like that.”

“Your mother is right. You’ll never be able to get married or have children. Not to mention the fact that you’ll go to hell. Besides, do you really think any record label will sign you if they find out?”

With each word out of his parents’ mouths, Alex became more disheartened. He assumed they would say it was a sin, he even figured they might call him a slur or two, but he never thought they would tell him that being gay would make it impossible for him to follow his dream. “I’m not confused. I’ve felt like this for a while, I just didn’t know how to tell you guys. I know life won’t be easy, but I can’t change who I am.”

His father sighed and said, “Well, no son of mine is gonna be a queer. I’ll take you down to the church tomorrow and we’ll talk to Father John about what we can do to fix this delusion.”

He knew he should stay and talk to them, but the energy had just been sucked out of him. Nothing he said in this moment would convince his father that there was nothing to fix. A tear slid down his cheek as he quickly rose from his seat, “I can’t do this right now. Luke’s probably wondering where I am.” He ran out the front door and headed toward the studio where he knew his best friend would be waiting for him.


	2. Part 2

As Alex walked into the studio, he saw Luke laying down on his couch singing to himself. Alex did not want to worry him or have to answer any questions about what had happened with his parents, so Alex wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and took a deep breath before greeting Luke. “Hey, sorry I’m late. Dinner took a little longer than I thought I would.”

“Don’t worry, man. I haven’t been here long,” reassured Luke. As Alex walked closer to him, he could see his red and puffy eyes. He had a feeling that something was bothering Alex for a while now but wanted to wait until he felt comfortable coming to him. Luke sat up and leaned against the back of the sofa, giving Alex space to sit down as well. Once Alex sat down, Luke threw his arm around his shoulders and gave him a light squeeze.

Affection was always displayed openly between Alex and Luke, and was a major reason why Alex had not told Luke he was gay. He was terrified that their relationship would change once Luke knew. There would be no more holding hands before an important gig, no more celebration hugs after a really good set, and no more of these casual cuddles on the studio couch. 

Minutes passed as Luke remained quiet, waiting to see if Alex would admit that he had been crying and needed to talk. Once it became clear that Alex wouldn’t make the first move, Luke shifted to look at Alex and finally asked him what he had been dying to for months, “Is everything okay? You’ve been even more anxious than normal. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know. Trust me it’s nothing you have done. I just…” Alex trailed off as he felt the familiar sensation of tears prickling behind his eyes. He shut them tight and willed the tears away, but he couldn’t stop the first one from making its way down his face. Then, the dam broke. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. I just wanted you to know I’m here if you need me,” Luke rushed to explain. It was easy for him to show casual affection, but he had never been good at comforting others when they were crying. 

“I had a fight with my parents tonight. I don’t know if I can go back there.”

“Well, you know you can sleep in the loft or I’m sure my parents will let you stay at mine tonight if you want.”

Alex let out a small, pitiful laugh. “I don’t mean tonight. I don’t think I can ever go back. I’m so scared.” He had so many thoughts running through his head. What if his parents stopped letting him play in the band? What if they didn’t let him be friends with the boys anymore? He didn’t think his parents would ever hurt him, but what if they tried to send him to conversion therapy? 

“Alex, I’m confused. What’s going on?” 

“I told them I’m gay.”

“Oh. I’m guessing they didn’t take it very well?”

“Yeah, you could say that. They think I’m ruining my life, and I guess ruining yours too,” sighed Alex. He suddenly realized that if a record label wouldn’t sign him because he was gay that meant the whole band would suffer. “It’s probably best if you find a different drummer.”

Luke’s head shot up and his eyes met Alex’s. “What the hell are you talking about? I don’t want to make music with anybody but you and the guys. I don’t care if you’re gay and neither will Reggie or Bobby. We’re a family and nothing will ever change that,” Luke exclaimed, looking more serious than Alex had ever seen. Then, Luke did the only thing that could have made Alex feel better: he pulled Alex into a tight hug. 

Although both boys were content to stay as they were, Luke knew they had to address Alex’s fear about going back to his house. “I meant what I said earlier. You can sleep in the loft and let everything calm down at home, or my parents will totally let you stay over for a while if you tell them what happened.” 

“I don’t want to intrude on your family like that. I’ll stay here for a couple days. Maybe that will give them time to accept that they can’t change me even if they don’t like it.”

“Okay, Reggie might stay here with you for a bit. His parents have been having problems.” 

“That’s cool, it'll be nice to not be alone.”

“I can’t stay here tonight because my parents will be waiting for me, but I’ll sleep here the rest of the time if you want. I don’t want you out here worrying by yourself.” Just as Luke finished his sentence the door to the studio opened, Reggie stomped over to the couch, and flopped down on top of Luke and Alex. 

“They’re fighting again; for the third time this week. I think I’m gonna crash here tonight,” Reggie muttered, “they’ll probably be too busy yelling at each to even notice I’m gone.”

“You and Alex will have to work out who gets the loft and who gets the couch, but you know I don’t mind,” said Luke with a smile.

“Wait, why are you staying here, Alex? You’ve never slept in the studio before.”

Alex knew he had to tell the truth. He wanted Reggie to know, and he trusted that his reaction would be similar to Luke’s unwavering acceptance. So, with his heart beating so hard he could feel it in his ears he admitted, “I’m gay, Reg. And my parents aren’t too happy with me right now, so I’m giving everyone some time to relax. They want me to see Father John in the morning, and ask him to help ‘fix’ me. I’m mostly trying to avoid that.”

“Wow, I’m really sorry, Alex,” Reggie said as he moved to sit beside Alex, “I know how close you are with your parents. Maybe they’ll come around, but until then you’ll always have us.”

Alex felt the tension leave his body and he wrapped both Luke and Reggie into another hug, put their foreheads together, and whispered, “I love you, guys.”

“I told you, we’re a family and we’ll always be together no matter what.” reassured Luke.

Alex had a feeling his relationship with his parents would never be what it was. However, he also knew that he had another family inside the four walls of the studio he called home who loved him for exactly who he was and would never ask him to be anybody else. He may have lost his parents, but he had gained two brothers.


End file.
